Misaki
|japanese_name= みさき |image1= Pic doav overview3.jpg |caption1= Misaki in Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Misaki |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (2017) |place_of_birth= Japan |nationality= Japanese |date_of_birth= July 7https://artmic.com/doa/characters/misaki/ |age= 18 |status= Alive |blood_type= Type A |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 156 cm (5'1") |weight= |measurements= B85 W54 H89 cm |eye_color= Brown |hair_color= Brown |occupations= Student |relatives= Nagisa (older sister) |hobbies= Diving, astronomical observation, reading manga |food_and_drink= Mango vanilla crepe |color= Orange (DOAXVV) Gray (DOAX3S) |japanese= Minami Tsuda }} Misaki is a young girl acting as the assistant to the unnamed temporary owner of New Zack Island, who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. Character Appearance Misaki has brown hair stylized in a side ponytail with a braid going down the side, while being secured with a yellow frilly hair tie. She also wears hair clips on the left side of her hair; one symbolizing a star. Misaki's current attire is noticeably symbolized by stars. Such as her necklace and the chibi star mascot that is located on the right side of her hoodie. This must probably tie in with one of her hobbies of which she enjoys observing the stars. Her school attire's emblem almost resembles that of Honoka's at first glance, but it so happens that Misaki's emblem is different. Misaki's school emblem ties in with the symbol of a star, which contrast from Honoka's; that has a cherry blossom symbol in the middle. Misaki seems to have a slightly smaller bust size compared to most of the other girls, but remains to have voluptuous hips that measure to be similar to the other females. Personality Misaki was a shy individual, and as such was often exceedingly reluctant to pose in particularly skimpy attire for photos or expose much skin, preferring to wear a sweatshirt over her swimwear. She is also shown to be somewhat naïve, as she believed Zack's claim that the statue on the island was dedicated to its god from ancient times despite the evidence pointing against it, and in the same event was tricked by Nyotengu into thinking the Venus Island's god statue was upset, and at another time, she ended up hypnotized by Nyotengu into acting like a cat. She was also fairly friendly with the other girls. Owing to her shy nature, she occasionally stutters when speaking to people. Owing to her role in planning out events on the island, she also frequently had to take charge and ask suggestions regarding how to plan for the upcoming festival, and can even direct other girls to introduce newcomers if necessary. Etymology Relationships Nagisa Her overprotective older sister. Unlike Misaki, she despises the Owner at worst part and sometimes being a tsundere towards him at best (it is implied that the root of this hostility was due to her believing that he was somehow taking advantage of her, thanks to Misaki referring to him by his title in front of her). Nagisa overall cares for Misaki's well being, albeit in a very overprotective manner, and even frequently compliments Misaki's attire several times. Honoka She seemed to have a friendly relationship with Honoka, as she worked with the latter to help set up the Venus Festival, and also invited her for the Pajamas Party first (in fact, Honoka, albeit unintentionally, provided Misaki with the idea for the Pajamas Party when reluctantly admitting she was shopping for pajamas). Likewise, Honoka also helped her through with the Cover Girl photoshoot despite Misaki's own misgivings toward the photoshoot. However, there was one incident while changing into new swimwear where Misaki ended up making odd comments that creeped Honoka out, which were heavily implied to be related to Honoka's famous "assets" (it is heavily implied, however that her reaction was simply because she first saw them after only hearing about how large they were). Marie Rose She seems rather fond of Marie Rose, which is implied to be due to her "cute" appearance. However, while Marie Rose has a polite disposition towards Misaki in turn, she frequently got annoyed by Misaki comparing her to a child, with Misaki being largely oblivious to this annoyance and learning the hard way when Marie Rose had the Owner buy her food via Misaki's paycheck as revenge. Nyotengu She largely got along well with Nyotengu, although the latter has shown some haughtiness towards her. In addition, Nyotengu once pulled a prank on Misaki by posing as a "frivolous god"'s voice. She also voiced her opinion on how the setting up of the Venus Festival was going off to a bad start. During the pajama party, Nyotengu also played an unspecified game with Hitomi and Misaki and repeatedly beat them at it. Misaki, suspecting from her name that she was in fact a Tengu and not a human, also accused her of using her Tengu magic to win at the game, although Nyotengu neither confirmed nor denied the accusation. Later on, she also teasingly suggested that Misaki didn't want to "pull the teeth out" of the owner when she suggested the whole Rivals Festival aspect could be dangerous. Nyotengu also at one point hypnotized her into thinking she was a cat. She later worked with Nyotengu alongside Ayane for the second New Year's Card photoshoot, also being shocked at Nyotengu's rather revealing Daitan outfit. They also entered a minor argument about who looked the best. Hitomi Misaki had some respect for Hitomi, as evidenced by Misaki wanting to work with her and Momiji in exercising with them. However, she ultimately regretted it when she learned the full nature of their exercise. Ayane Misaki has some degree of respect for Ayane, often referring to her with honorifics such as "Ayane-cchi" (the English localization tones this down by having her instead refer to her as "Ayane Girl"), although Ayane is implied to be annoyed with this sort of behavior. She is also aware of Ayane and Kasumi's status as half-siblings, and has used that in an attempt to tone down their slight animosity toward each other. In addition, she and Ayane seem to disagree somewhat about the "frivolous god" statue on the island, the latter in particular seeing it as a hoax pulled off by the primary owner of the Island. Kokoro Misaki seems to have a good working relationship with Kokoro, as she asked for her advice regarding how to set up the Venus Festival, and also helped pitched some ideas. Kokoro in turn also was very fond of Misaki, to the extent that she openly admitted that she wished Misaki had been her younger sister. Momiji Misaki had some respect for Momiji, as evidenced by Misaki wanting to work with her and Hitomi in exercising with them. However, she ultimately regretted it when she learned the full nature of their exercise. Helena Douglas Misaki has immense respect for Helena, which is implied to be due to her stature as the CEO of DOATEC. She also went to ask for her advice on how to set up the Venus Festival when it seemed to be going off to a bad start. Kasumi Misaki seems to have a fond friendship with Kasumi, with her once asking her about getting her fortune told via her divination. Luna They seemed to get along for the most part, although she was a bit put off by Luna's eccentric nature. Luna also called her a cat during the cover girl event, referring to when Misaki got hypnotized by Nyotengu. Tamaki Misaki's first meeting with Tamaki was best described as awkward, as she was constantly photographed by the latter via her cell phone, much to Misaki's extreme reluctance. Eventually, Tamaki got too close to Misaki for comfort and started making extremely suggestive comments to her, causing Misaki to become disturbed enough at Tamaki's behavior that she proceeded to flee from her while screaming for the Owner. Largely because of this incident, Misaki distrusted Tamaki and even attempted to warn her friend Kokoro about her, although she eventually grew comfortable enough around her to refer to Tamaki by the honorific of "shi"/"ane" (姉). Leifang She was initially nervous when meeting Leifang, mostly because she heard from the Owner that she has a frightening temper, although after Leifang set her straight about how she only gets angry regarding "unfair" elements and actually is calm most of the time, she largely took a liking to her. Leifang also talked Misaki into wearing a revealing outfit in order to have her undergo "special training" to have her get over Misaki's insecurities about showing her body off. Fiona Fiona and Misaki interacted with each other during the Dancing Party of Love, where they made small talk regarding where Fiona came from and how she arrived at the island. Owner She is rather close to the Owner, and is implied to be slightly infatuated with him. Her closeness to the owner can be seen in the Japanese version by how she constantly refers to him simply as "Owner" rather than any added honorifics. She also seems to be entrusted with setting up various events for the island. Zack Although they are never actually seen interacting, Misaki is implied to work for Zack at the Venus Islands. She also seems to be somewhat aware of his more sloppy handling of things, as she complained that he was so irresponsible when she learned that the Owner who arrived to take over duties in his place had arrived without even knowing what his job entailed. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2017) Gallery Trivia *Misaki is the second Dead or Alive character to debut in an Xtreme game rather than a main series game, with Lisa Hamilton being the first. *Owing to Misaki's love of the stars, her birthday falls on the Japanese festival Tanabata. *According to the girl order in the game code, Misaki is identified as "MIS".File:FON-NAG-CRI code source.png *According to her self-introduction episode, she was allowed to the island due to passing a supporters test (and didn't expect to participate beforehand), she wished to go to the island before then due to the Venus Festival piquing her interest, and also got permission to go (with her parents otherwise not wanting her to go). *Misaki had a costume based on Liza from the Destiny Child series, as part of a collaboration between that game and Xtreme Venus Vacation. *Misaki is the only one of the add-on/original characters for Venus Vacation that is shown to be aware of Zack's existence as well as his role in managing the island (not counting veteran character additions such as Leifang), as she indirectly refers to Zack in the second main episode by referring to him as "that man who wears sunglasses". *In the trailer for the First Anniversary event when logging into the game, Misaki at one point is shown grabbing the owner's hand and running up the stairs of what is presumably the Pole Dancing area in an excited manner similarly to Fiona in her level 70 episode, yet such is never depicted in any of the episodes of the event itself. *Misaki's pre-order costume for Scarlet is most likely a reference to her briefly being hypnotized by Nyotengu to act like a cat. *So far, Misaki is the only girl in Venus Vacation (including the original nine girls from Xtreme 3 and add-ons) whose default outfit is not her character SSR (it is instead her SR outfit, while her actual SSR outfit is a white dress). **On that note, she is also the only girl who doesn't start out with a two-piece bikini that is in her favorite colors (instead starting out in her SR outfit). *The promo for the second half of the White Day 2019 event featured Misaki being informed by the Owner that she received an invitation for a two-week vacation elsewhere and suggests she take the time off. At the time the second half happened, Xtreme 3: Scarlet had been released, which the promo most likely was referring to Misaki's role in that game. *In the Japanese versions for the game, Misaki addresses the Owner without any pronouns/honorifics. This is downplayed in the English version, where she, alongside the other girls, rarely address the owner by name and instead only refer to him as "the boss". Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters